


Video Games

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, also hanas stream is flipping out, dva likes when lucio sings, like your teeth will rot out, lucio cares a lot about his girlfriend, super fluffy, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Lucio enjoys Hana's streams but.. it's been a full 24 hours of streaming. That's not exactly healthy.





	Video Games

     Lucio never watched the entirety of "D.Va's" streams. He usually only actually watch the first two hours, leaving it on in the background for a while as he worked on music. But he noticed... this stream had been going for waaay longer than usual. Twenty-four hours, to be specific. And Lucio was not having it. The Brazilian stood up, tying his fluffy hair into a ponytail as he marched to her room down the hall. He knocked on her door loudly, hoping she could hear him over the gameplay.

     Hana hated to sleep. And by hate, I mean  _hate._ It scared her- it reminded her too much of what death might feel like. She was too young to die. So she avoided the thoughts by staying up late and.. playing video games about killing people. Duh. A knock on her dorm's door startled her.

     "Be right back, stream, don't misbehave or the Mods will ban hammer you!" She joked, taking off her headset and standing up to go to the door. Lucio stood in the hallways, a sly grin on his face. 

     "How's my favorite Song? Been streaming for a while now, for a whole day," He hummed, leaning in the door frame and giggling softly. Hana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

     "You would only know that if you've been watching the whole time," She countered, poking his chest and making the same smirk back to him. Lucio lost his cool, waving a hand dismissively. 

     "Alright, alright, you caught me. Makin' music is addictive!" Lucio gushed, "But that just means we both need sleep. Wanna crash in here and I can sing to you or something? I know how much you hate sleep..." He bit his lip. Hana nodded enthusiastically, completely forgetting about the stream. She pulled him onto her messy bed, the covers twisted, as she never really bothered to clean up her room much. He  didn't mind too much, honestly, his room wasn't the cleanest either. He flopped beside her, and suddenly, her chat was flooding with comments.  _"Is that Lucio?!" "Woah woah woah, what is going on here?" "Hope her parents aren't watching!"_ and other comments sped the chat up to an incredible speed. Hana had completely forgot- and forgot her headset wasn't muted. So as Lucio sang a lullaby, in Portuguese, the chat absolutely flipped. Hana was leaning against his chest, kissing under his chin, and eventually one of the Mods had to shut down the stream as things were getting way out of hand.

     "I love you, Lucio," She whispered, and he blushed, pulling her closer. She was so amazing- he never wanted anything to hurt her. Which made things hard because.. they were in Overwatch. They were going to practically suicide missions every week or so. Lucio nuzzled into her hair, feeling himself grow drowsy. Hana was feeling tired as well, no longer scared of sleep, now that he was here. Lucio made her feel safe.

     "I love you more," He hummed, hands wrapped around her waist, holding her protectively. The position they fell asleep in was definitely not comfortable, however, they were happy because they were together.

Also... the next morning was fun when Hana and Lucio checked their social medias. Very fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunnyribbit is super cute and has like... no fics so here you go. Also I love the "falling asleep while cuddling" trope if you can't tell.


End file.
